


Congratulations

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: The day before the big wedding, Hook and Regina discuss the events of 6x15. (References to Captain Swan, Captain Cobra, Swan Queen friendship, and Regal Believer)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking the chance to have two of my favorite Once characters discuss what happened in Storybrooke when Emma believed Hook had abandoned them. Because both Hook and Regina care about Emma and Henry, and words need to be said. Spoilers for that episode, as well as upcoming episodes.

It was the distinct clack of stilettos on the upper deck of the ship that startled Killian from his book. He had retreated to the Jolly to relax. His and Emma's home had been overrun with wedding decorations, and though he was counting down the moments he could finally make her his wife, the overwhelming clutter had given him a headache. Judging from the distinct sound of Regina's gait above, Killian doubted he would get a reprieve. 

He had just sat down his book, and was making to stand when the hatch to his quarters was unceremoniously thrown open, and Regina's voice carried down, "You down there, Captain?"

"Aye, just let me--" 

His response was cut off when Regina appeared suddenly in a cloud of smoke. At his raised eyebrow, she simple replied, "There was no way I was climbing down that ladder in these heels and skirt."

It was a valid explanation. Emma had often made asides about the difficulty of navigating the ladder in the more formal attire she wore on special dates. That he minded too much, as her climbing down had always given him a delightful view of her arse. Still, it rankled him that Regina had appeared without warning. No on ever approached his quarter's without express permission -- he was the Captain, after all -- and he had half a mind to tell her such. But the set of Regina's expression, and his own unwillingness to cause a verbal sparring match, made him bite his tongue.

Instead, he plasters on his widest smile, teething flashing as he asked, "To what do I owe you the pleasure, Your Majesty?"

Regina didn't answer at first as she studied the small room. He waited for her to criticize the decoration, it was something she would do, but instead she told him, "I presume you and Emma are coming here after the wedding? You should take the boat-"

" _Ship_."

"-further out into the harbor. It will ensure fewer distractions, make it more romantic."

He laughed. "I didn't know you were so interested in mine and Emma's bedroom activities. Rest assured, Emma will be well take care of in that regard." His eyebrows danced for  emphasis and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interest in ugh, _that_ ," she replied. The glare she gave him was deadly, and Killian thought for a moment that she would send a fireball his way. She had to have been at the very least considering it. "Emma is my friend, and I am going to ensure that she has the wedding of her dreams, completely uninterrupted. If that includes sailing this hunk of wood midway to the Atlantic, then so be it."

It would be easy to retort with something snarky, but Killian held his tongue. His fingers itched to reach for his flask, his usual tactic when matters grew personal with certain individuals. Instead, he picked up a pen -- the one that didn't require an inkwell, how innovative - and twirled it in his fingers as a distraction from his vices. 

"It's good for Emma to have a friend who cares." He recalled Emma telling how during their reparation, Regina had tried to get her to open up. As much as the separation had hurt, as had Emma's loss of faith, he appreciated the fact that Regina had tried to be there Emma in his absence. "I realize that I never thanked you for supporting Emma during our separation."

 

"Don't." She raised her hand, stressing him to stop talking. "Were it up to me, we would have spent the night discussing in great detail your failings as a man and lover. As it stood, Emma didn't want that, which I am sure you appreciate."

He shrugged. "She'd thought I abandoned her. I wouldn't have blamed her if she needed to vent."

At least, that's what he told himself. Despite her family doing their best to spread the world that he did, in fact, abandon Emma, Killian knew how the Storybrooke rumor mill worked. More people were likely to believe the lie than the truth. It was "juicer", as Emma said. It hurt, knowing that everyone around her - Regina, included - found it more believable that he'd leave, as opposed to the truth, but he supposed that was a cross he'd have to bear.

Gods, he wanted to drink.

"Regardless, in retrospect, it was unfair of me," Regina said. Killian knew it was the closest he would get to an apology. Coming from anyone else, he wouldn't consider it, as such. But this was Regina. They were hardly the pair for heartfelt moments. "It was a difficult period for her, you know."

"Aye." Killian met Regina's eyes, and he was surprised to see the amount of emotion there. He tore his gaze away, feeling ashamed. He didn't like to think about the pain Emma experienced while he was gone, hated that he gave her reason to feel that way. But they’d overcome it, and Killian vowed to never put her in a position to feel that way again.

"It was difficult for Henry, as well." He jerked up at that. Regina was looking at him with that same compassion from before, but there was a flicker of worry there. "You know, when Robin was gone, Henry was upset, but he kept focused on how I was feeling. When you left, it was like nothing happened at all. According to Emma, he kept to his phone, listened to music. He barely even texted me. That wasn't my son, Killian."

The last time she used his name, he'd mocked her. This time, he stood frozen as Regina continued to her tale.

"Your disappearance hurt Emma. That was Gideon's plan. But it also hurt Henry. He was closing in on himself. Whether you realize it or not, my son cares quite a bit about you, and while you might not be my first choice, he sees you as a father figure. I hope you realize how enormous of a responsibility that is."

“Aye,” he nodded, feeling at loss for words. Long ago, he’d sworn to do everything possible to ensure Henry’s safety and happiness. He was part Milah, Emma, and Bae – how could he not do everything he could for the boy? But still, he felt a surge of happiness at Regina’s comments regarding her son. “You must know that I’ll do everything to make myself worthy of such an honor.”

“According to Henry and Emma, you already are,” Regina replied with a shrug.

“But still.”

“Yes, but still.” A silence fell over the cabin. He’d been told that Regina had finally accepted herself, or at the very least taken the steps toward accepting herself. He doubted she ever could fully. Not after everything she had done. The ghosts would always be there – he would know. His own haunt him all the same. But she was making a step forward despite the pain, and so was he. That’s what heroism was, after all. “They love you, Hook. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I know,” was his reply.

“Good.” Regina nodded. “Now, don’t ever give me reason to take Emma out to curse you again, okay? The first time may have been a misunderstanding, but if you hurt either her or my son, rest assured that will not hesitate to bring out the Evil Queen. Understood?”

He knew she expected him to laugh. He didn’t. “Trust me, Your Majesty, if it ever came to that point, you’d have to beat me from falling on my own sword first.”

Regina appeared to find that an acceptable enough response. She smoothed down her skirt. “Well, I have a few things to do before the rehearsal dinner tonight. I suppose I’ll be seeing you there.”

“Aye, I’ll be the one manhandled around by the mother-of-the-bride.” As much as he admired Emma’s mother, Snow White had increasingly become what Henry called a ‘mother-of-the-bridezilla’.

“Ah, yes, I pity anyone who tries to get between Snow and her daughter’s wedding. If you think I’m deadly, you should see her with throwing things.” Killian raised his brow in inquiry, but she didn’t elaborate. He resolved to ask Emma about it later. “Anyway, I’ll be off.”

“Goodbye, Regina.” He briefly considered thanking her for her visit, but that wouldn’t be either of their styles. They were, after all, former villains.

“Goodbye, Captain.” Before she left, Regina cast him a significant look. “Congratulations.”

Just as quickly as she appeared, the former Evil Queen disappeared, leaving Killian with her words. He mulled them over before deciding to head back home. After all, he had a wedding for which to prepare, and a family waiting. _Congratulations,_ indeed.

  


End file.
